


Midnight wings

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are people with wings, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Prom Night, Winged Castiel, nervous cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't like his wings but Dean thinks they're gorgeous and when he tries to tell his friend other confessions come spilling out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight wings

Dean has seen a lot of wings in his life but Castiel's will always be the prettiest. They're a beautiful deep blue that almost looks black until they catch the lights. Dean swears he can see galaxies in them.He knew the angel didn't like his wings. He'd heard what the others said. Raphael with his electric blue called them dull. Gabriel with his gold called them boring. Michael with his expansive white called them small and tainted. Dean still thought they were perfect and he often found himself reaching out to stroke them. He wanted to bury his hands in the soft feathers. He held back. Castiel wouldn't be comfortable with it but on prom night when he saw his best friend wings spread proudly Dean couldn't help it. His hand reached out ghosting along the edge and suddenly Castiel snapped upright and his wings wrapped around him.

  
"Cas?" Dean wanted to touch and soother but when he reached for the angel the wings tightened around him.

  
"No." Cas said. Dean sighed.

  
"C'mon Cas you look gorgeous. That blue tie highlights your eyes and really brings out the blue in your wings." Dean clamped his hand over his mouth panicking silently as Castiel peeked over his wing nervously.

  
"My wings are black Dean." Dean frowned and stepped forward running a hand over his wing with a tentative smile.

  
"They aren't black." Castiel tilts his head nervously. "They're blackish blue with bits of purple and sparkle in them. They're gorgeous." Dean waits for the wings to open up instead they pull tighter around Castiel. Dean forces the feeling of rejection down.

"Cas please come out. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to. I can keep my feelings to myself just come out here." Castiel's wings fell slightly.

  
"Feelings?" Dean smiled when he saw his eyes.

  
"Yeah Cas. Feelings I really l-like you" Castiel blushes and Dean steps closer trying to push his way inside those wings.

  
"Let me see you angel." Castiel shakes his head and the wings pull back up. "C'mon Cas please." Dean tries to look over the wings.

  
"No. You're making fun of me. I don't understand why you insist on calling me angel. I am an angel what's your point?" Dean laughed.

  
"I'm not making fun of you dork. You're my angel."

The wings shift with annoyance and Dean growls. Slipping behind him and wrapping his arms around then wings.

  
"Dean let go." Dean presses a kiss to the top of his spine.

  
"No." The last thing he expected was for a wing to break free from his arms and whack him across the face. He landed flat on his back and gasping for air.

  
"Dean?" Dean couldn't get enough air in his lungs to speak. "Dean? Shit are you okay? I'm sorry." Dean grabbed onto him as he pulled air into his lungs.

  
"'M fine." Suddenly those soft warm wings were wrapped around him and so were Cas' arms.

  
"I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Dean presses himself into his best friend shaking slightly.

  
"It's okay." Dean hooks his chin over Cas' shoulder his face buried between his wing and hair.

  
"Dean." He hums softly. "I really like you too." Every last bit of tension leaks out of his body.

  
"Thank god. Wanna head to prom now." Dean pulls back with a smile.

  
"That depends." Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Will you be my date?" Dean laughs kissing him gently.

  
"Yes you nerd let's go." Castiel keeps one wing around Dean as they walk out.

  
"Why are you so mean to me now that we're dating?" Dean almost chokes on his own breath.

  
"I apologize angel." Castiel sighs and snuggles into his side. "I meant it as a good thing."

  
"To prom?" Dean nods leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

  
"To prom." They walked in hand in hand, no one was really surprised. Although Dean is fairly certain he saw Jo giving Sammy twenty bucks over it.


End file.
